Making an Eidolon
Eidolon Creation and Leveling Guide When making or leveling an Eidolon it is rather simple. The Eidolon has a pool of 'Evolution Points' which is equal to the summoner's level +2. This means at level one an eidolon has a pool of three points. At level 2 it has 4 and so on and so forth. Starting by picking your Eidolon's "BASE SHAPE" (Humanoid, feral, taur, serpentine, etc), you use these points to pick custom modifications for the Eidolon. Each BASE SHAPE has a set of beginner modifications already with it, for example the FERAL form will already start with claws and bite while the HUMANOID form starts with grapple and hands. BASE SHAPES Humanoid/Anthromorphic: A Humanoid Eidolon will look relatively human, walking on two legs at first, possessing two arms, a head, and at the most basic no non human features. Medium sized max. Starting evolutions: 1 Legs, 1 Arms, 1 Head, 1 Basic Melee Feral/Quadraped: A feral eidolon will resemble a four legged animal of the users choice, but like the rest it starts at a max of medium size. This means it can resemble a feline, canine, bear, anything the summoner wants as long as it is in the medium size class. If desired to look like a dragon or other such geral winged creature they must invest in wings with the Evolution Points. Rideable later on. Starting Evolutions: 2 Legs, 1 Head, 1 Claws Serpentine/Naga: A serpentine eidolon will resemble a snake. It will lack legs but has a long flexible body, hard scales, and sharp fangs. It has a max starting size of medium and can have any color pattern the summoner wishes as well as head shape and other asthetic things. Rideable later on. Starting evolutions: 1 Head, 1 Bite, 1 Coil, 1 Weak Venom Avian: An avian eidolon will resemble a bird. Feathered humanoids or feral eidolons, avians can either be feathered humanoids with wings or large birds like a phoenix. The coloring is up to the summoner as well as all other asthetic features. Feral forms are Rideable later on. Starting Evolutions: 1 Head, 1 Legs, 1 claws, 1 Wings Spectral: Spectral eidolons are eidolons that are not entirely physical beings. Lacking legs in the beginning, these wraith like figures hover above the ground and are semi transparent. While they are normally spooky looking, these eidolons have a wide range of appearances and are often fit towards stealthy approaches. Starting Evolutions: 1 Arms, 1 Head, 1 Hover, 1 Transparency Evolutions One-Point Evolutions Arms: Gives the Eidolon two arms. Can be taken more than once. Legs: Gives the Eidolon two legs. Can be taken more than once. Head: Gives the Eidolon a head. Can be taken more than once. Tail: Gives the eidolon a tail anywhere up to 3 feet long at small size, +4 feet per size up. Can be taken more than once. Claw: Gives the Eidolon two claws, must have at least one Legs or Arms evolution. Can be taken more than once. Bite: Gives the Eidolon a powerful bite, must have at least one head. Each take of this evolution affects only one head. Can be taken more than once. Agility: Gives the Eidolon a speed boost (TBD). Can be taken up to X times. Tackle: Gives the Eidolon a basic tackle ability. Punch: Gives the Eidolon the ability to punch properly. Must have arms. Wings: The Eidolon grows a pair of wings, only capable of gliding and slowing falls at this stage. (No fall damage, can glide 5 units per 10 units up) Hover: The Eidolon gains the ability to hover up to 3 feet off the surface under them. Does not prevent fall damage. Weak Venom: The Eidolon adds a weak venom to either 1 Bite or 1 Claw ability. Does an additional X damage for XdX turns. Can be taken more than once. Basic Melee: Allows the Eidolon to wield one, one handed melee weapon.